luann stinks up the bathroom
by Nayewah
Summary: This is my first story called Luann takes a dump Luann decides to eat rotten eggs , beans and prunes then she has a hurting stomach so she went to the bathroom at the npl at Springfield then she doesn't want to use the toilet so she decided to poop and fart in her panties.
1. Chapter 1

One quick scene change later, Luann van houten was in Homer's office, with Lenny and Carl tive , she's really something." Lenny stated, his arms folded together. "Yeah, look at how fit she is ? Luann turned around, eying Lenny and Carl. "Is there something you boys like to say?" She asked, blinking."Carl waved his hands at Luann. "Nothing, we were, uh, just wondering if you Luann thought for a moment as she placed her right hand on her face, her left hand on her right shoulder. "Well, there is, actually. You know where the bathroom is? "Yeah, it's down the hall to your right." Lenny pinpointed as he pointed to the right.  
"Thanks, boys." Mindy stated as she walked past Lenny and Carl, speed walking past them.  
"She's a keeper." Lenny stated as he folded his arms.  
"Carl nodded his head in agreement. "Definitely a keeper.  
luann went to the bathroom, checking the stalls as she looked around to see if there were any cameras. Smiling, Mindy went into the last stall.  
"Man, I love eating, but sometimes I gotta let these bad boys out," Luann stated as she glanced at her big butt, noting how tight her blue satin panties were. "Well, my rear will always remain the biggest part of my body, so I won't feel bad doing this... Placing both of her hands on her butt, Luann took in a deep breath as she gasped, letting out a large plip and plop that echoed within the entire bathroom, letting out a deep pitched, brass plip. Sighing of relief with a smile, Mindy lowered her eyes as she glanced at her butt, letting out two deeper plips , making a mess in her yeah... now that's the stuff..." Luann stated with a giggled, slowly rubbing her hands on her butt as she took in another deep breath, letting out another long plop poop plop. "I hope I do make a mess in my panties like I normally do..."/p  
The coworkers outside the bathroom all looked at each other oddly as they wondered who was in the bathroom making the loud, gross poop sounds. Feeling disgusted, they agreed to just move on while Luann pooped to her heart's content.


	2. Chapter 2

Luann van houten, who wears white dress shirt and a purple pants, was with Maude flanders, who was also wearing A purple sweater along with a purple skirt. Both of them were at The van houten house, alone with each other, currently sitting at a table with freshly delivered all-meat burritos on their plates.

"I bet this will be delicious." Luann stated before eating the burrito. "Oh, of course it will be!" Maude replied, happily. Both of them gorged into the burrito, and ate all of it in three minutes, belching afterwards. They looked at each other, and Luann said, "You know what I'm thinking?" "Yeah, girl!"Maude replies.

Maude cooks beans, beef, minced garlic, cauliflower and broccoli into something... Unique. She cooks up six servings of the same meal, which is basically three for Luann and herself. They started eating the food, with Luann liking the taste of the mixed gas-inducing foods in her mouth. By the time they both finished their third servings, the gas in their intestines are already settling in, indicated by rumbling sounds coming from their bowels.

"So, where shall we pass all of our gas?" Luann questions. "How about the bedroom? It can insulate our farts so we can get a good whiff of how bad it smells." Maude suggested. "I don't see why not." Luann agreed. They went into the bedroom and locked the door.

Luann and Maude prepare their contest as they're about to fart really badly. "You ready, or what?" Maude said to Luann as she held her on the back. "Of course I'm ready." Luann replies. Both of them stuck their butts out as Luann began by releasing a silent fart (and yes they were both wearing white bra and panties) . Since they both smell rotten eggs, Maude comments, "A silent one. Smells like you're cuttin' the cheese already! Well, check this one out..." Maude lets out a loud ripper, that created a brown stain in her white panties damn girl you are staining your underwear already Margaret remarked.

Luann and Maude farted a buzzy and bassy fart, respectively. They also farted a squeaky one, smelling slightly worse than rotten eggs. Luann then pooted; despite that fart's softness, it Create a brown stain in her white panties saying dat ass. "Would you look at that, your panties stained too!"Maude said. Both of them proceeded to release a boisterous, lengthy and pungent fart that intensively pooped their panties the whole time. It lasted an unbelievable **five** minutes, causing the room to smell like wereskunk spray, except not as bad.

"I think it's time we bump our butts together and fart one more time. Booty bump?" "Booty bump." They both booty bumped and deliberately sharted and have liquid diarrhea in their panties for fifteen seconds. They gave off sighs of relief as the sound of scat blowing out of their rears was heard, staining their panties.

"Mom? Is that you? I thought I smelt and heard something..." said Millhouse and rodd and Todd as he was just outside the bedroom door. His mom blushed as she said "Oh, why don't you come on in?"right before unlocking the door. When it opened, The three got surprised as he saw Luann, but then both Luann and Maude grabbed him and put him to the ground.

Side-by-side, Luann and Maude simultaneously farted on his face, with Milhouse's eyes watering up from the gas they were passing, as they were both enjoying their farts. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Edna, who was wearing green sandals, panties, and a green bra, was with "titiania, who was wearing white sandals, blue panties, an red shirt., were just inside Edna's Both of them were having a contest to see how fast they can eat every black bean in each bowl that was full of them, with ten bowls in total. The instant edna started the contest, both of them were slurping them up. At around every thirty seconds, they finish a bowl and grab the next one, doing the same thing until they finish. Both of them felt stuffed, with their midriffs appearing to be bloated, and belched loudly, with edna making a big whiff "Whew! That one smelled bad!" Edna stated. Well, mah belly's all swollen up."Titiania Edna and titiania's stomach roared from the excess gas their stomachs were barely containing. "Sounds like things are gonna get windy..." Titiania commented on the sound. If it's gonna be a farting contest, then let's do it!" Edna/span said, enthusiastically. They ran into the bedroom while holding their While they're in the bedroom, edna turned around, facing big green pantied butt towards titiania as she leapt backwards and thrusted her butt at her face with her arms down, and then releasing her gassy fumes at titiania with full force. Titiania takes a deep whiff of her friend's fart, and it indeed smelt nasty. Titiania thought that she could do better, so she turned around and lifted her left leg, then farted a ripper that was only slightly smelling worse than edna' Edna jumped high, grabbing and lifting both of her legs just as she farted a blaring one, which reeked of rotten eggs. Titiania fanned it with her hand in response to how stinky it was, with a smile. Titiania then lifted her left leg up high, and boisterously passed gas at edna's At this point, both of their midriffs were no longer bloated, but then, edna snatched titiania's hat. Hey!" Titiania shouted to edna as she did this. Edna turned and stretched out her right leg as she started farting rapidly on titiania, with titiania being annoyed. Edna then bent down as she put titiania over her butt and farted even more, causing the bedroom to stink of sulfur, and titiania got really disgruntled by Titiania got off under Edna's brown stained butt and used her lasso to grab edna on the midriff. Edna, having her arms Titiania put her down to her knees as titiania walked up to her, and said, This is what you get for cheating!"titiania then turns around and grabs the back of edna's head, forcibly shoving and stuffing her face in-between her sweaty, blue denim-clad buttocks. Edna was forced to smell it, stinking worse than the tainted air that she caused with her gassy As seconds pass by, edna farted quietly, which then ascended to her ripping a hurricane-like blast of gas; the fart nearly stinking to that of skunk spray, but mostly just as bad as sewer gas. Titiania was really pleasured by this relief, but after ninety seconds of continuous farting, it came to a unexpected stop when titiania sharted for fifteen seconds, her eyes widening as she realized it. Applejack checked inside the back of her blue panties to see that there was a large brown stain on the back of her panties. Upon inspecting her panties, there was a lot of small chunks of scat, and blushed in embarrassment. ""I guess I pushed a little too hard on that one..." Edna ,Edna was dazed for a brief moment since she was almost entirely gassed out by titiania, with the bedroom smelling indescribably pungent from their farting contest. When edna regained her consciousness, She shouted Sharting time!"as she quickly turned around, jumped backwards, headlocked titiania with her legs, shoved her butt into titiania's face, and sharted to her heart's content, not caring about how much scat filled her panties and after that titiania sat her hugre blue pantied butt on Edna's face land started spraying poop and pooping herself to her hearts content.


End file.
